Krissy
by karatebando
Summary: Not a sister fic. Who is this strange girl who sees people who aren't really there, and can predict the future but doesn't have visions? And why is she so sure that Sam was her space camp counselor?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I just want to say I haven't written fanfiction in a while. The stargate people are not very nice about bad writers but reading some of the reviews posted by supernatural people I felt motivated to try again . Thank you.

I just have a little story of what happened to me while watching supernatural today. I was watching and the lights went out and on during the newest episode, All Hell Breaks Loose, Part I. It was weird because it was right after the flashy radio with dean. So I was like what. That's weird. I mean the lights do that all the time, but not when you're watching a show where it happens on the show. Anyways. It did it one more time, totally freaked me out, but I quess that's why I watch it.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or it's characters, but so far they're the most fun characters to write for. So yey CW.

* * *

Beep Beep. The sound of a car locking broke the peaceful silence that filled this Californian suburb. The girl walking down the street with her dog looked up at this sudden noise, but the dog kept walking as if nothing happened. As they walked home in silence a sleek black car passed them fairly quickly, the girl paid no attention, she usually drives that fast through her neighborhood as well. As she got closer to her house though, she saw the car parked right outside. Passing it off as one of her neighbor's friends she quickly went inside, letting the dog off the leash. The snore of her grandmother, who spent the weekends at her house, quickly met her ears. Being the ever curious and bored neighbor that she was, she looked out the living room window at the black car still parked in front of her house. She knew her mom would be angry that this car decided to park there, in her spot. She couldn't help but smile though; this was a car her dad or uncle would love to drive. It was old, definitely a muscle car. It would look great sitting in front of her uncle's 100 year old house. She shook her head, silently laughing at herself. 

About an hour later she left for school. As she was getting in her car she couldn't help but look over at the black beauty of a car. She was never much of a car person but she couldn't help but wonder who owned such a great car. That's when she noticed the two guys sitting in the front seat. Both were pretty cute, but not quite her type. The one in the passenger seat did remind her of her space camp counselor which made her laugh. As she was getting in her car, discreetly looking at them the guys started to climb out of the car. The one that looked like her space camp counselor was fairly tall, and she wondered if he beat one of her good friend's height. The other was shorter, but not too short. He ran a hand over his car almost affectionately, she recognized it as something she does with her own car. Just as she was about to start her car, space camp came up and knocked on her window. Slightly alarmed with a strange man coming up to her car she locked the doors and cautiously rolled down the window just enough to hear each other. Preparing herself for a conversation about why she should go to church and the end is near and all that she was mildly surprised when they asked her how her grandmother was.

Getting a little worried now she started to pull her phone out of her purse. The short one seeing this grew a little alarmed and turned toward the tall one as if to ask 'what now?' Fighting up some courage the girl couldn't help to ask if the tall one had ever been to space camp.

Suddenly startled he asked why. "Because you look just like my counselor," she answered as if it was common knowledge. The short one jumped in quickly. "Yeah, me and my friend are counselors at the space camp and were just stopping by on our way into work to see how you liked the camp." Now she knew they were lying, the space camp in California was hours away from her house and closed down five years ago, the one she went to was in Alabama. If what they said was true they would have an awfully long commute everyday.

"I don't think so, who are you really, and dude, what do you want, I'm not going to join you church so just save yourself some time and move along?" Quickly assessing the situation the taller one introduced themselves as George and Donny. "Alright… George and Donny, what can I do for you?" Already she was late for school and knew another missed class would get her kicked out of the class.

"Well you see my friend and I just want to ask you a few questions." "Look, I'm late for school; I don't know what you want me to do or buy, just go away, please." She rolled the window up and sped down the road towards the college, talking on the phone to her family warning them of two crazy guys outside the house.

"Well that went well Sam," Donny said to George. "Shut up Dean, we'll just talk to her later. I got her name off her mail sitting in the car we'll just research her or something and come up with a better."


	2. Chapter 2

I know this chapter isn't as good but I got excided and ahead of myself and just wrote. I know If I delete my story line will be even worse so work with me.

I also want to add Space Camp to my Disclaimer. Both the movie and the acutal camp, I don't own either I'm just using them because they're both so great check them out.

* * *

"So Sam, what did you find out about her?" "Well Krissy London is apparently a model and a kindergarten teacher in New York who won best teacher of the year. There is a ticket in her name for speeding through Chicago also." "That girl is not a model, no way. If she's a model, then I'm gay." "You gonna hold true to that Dean?" Sam asked with a smirk. In truth Sam had found nothing about the Krissy London they had met that day. He found all the other Krissy Londons in the world just nothing on the one he was looking for. "Dude, what about Space camp, she really thought you were her counselor." "Shut up Dean, plus I looked at their website, nothing that helps us really unless you want to go to space camp and learned what she did?" "Are there hot girls there?" "Dude, this is not the Space Camp movie, what are you four?"

Sam couldn't figure this girl out. I mean he had seen a vision of her talking to some Asian girl, so she must be connected to the demon some how, he just couldn't figure out how. "Hey Dean, I can't figure her out, there is no unusual things happening here, I mean this city is only 20 years old, it's not like a lot of people have died here." "Yeah well, there's something weird about her so just keep your eyes pealed. You know you really got her with that grandmother comment." "Well who else could that lady have been?" "I'm just saying."

Sam sighed and wondered how they were ever going to talk to that girl. "Dude, it has been three hours, her class should be done by now, let's got back to her house and ask her more questions." Dean said as he stood up to walk out of the hotel door. Usually they would stay in a motel as they are cheaper but this messed up town didn't have a motel for miles.

As the brothers drove towards the house they took a good look at the picturesque neighborhood. With its green lawns, rose brushes, kids playing in its wide street. I mean all it was missing was the white picket fence. Dean parked the car along the curb and both brothers stepped out. Silently they walked up to the front door of the girl's house, both taking note of the video camera watching them on the door step. 'What kind of crazy town has no motels, everything but the white picket fence, and a video camera watching the door like a security guard?' both brothers thought to themselves as the knocked on the door. A dog could be heard barking inside the house and if not for the trained ears of the boys they would not have heard the rustling around as if someone was trying to be quiet about something, almost like they were pretending not to be home. "Aren't you going to get that?" An older woman's voice said from beyond the door. "Who is it mom" was shortly followed by running footsteps. "Looks like two guys," a third voice said "I think they're sales men." "Oh, ok," was the last the brothers heard from inside the house and the door remained shut.

"Well so much for that," Sam said looking at his brother in a 'what now' kind of expression. Maybe we should call the house." "And you know the phone number how Sam?" "It's called backwards searching; you can look up someone by just their phone number, address, or e-mail address dude." "Well then do it Sam.

Sam pulls out his cell phone and dials the number listening to the rings on his phone and coming from the house. Hello a young voice says through the phone. "Hi, can I talk to Krissy please." Sam said in his best I'm a professional voice. "This is Krissy," the voice answered back a little unsure of who was calling. "This is George, we talked earlier in your drive way." "Dude, who are you and what do you want?" Krissy asked in a semi mad semi scared tone. "Look I'm just trying to figure out if you can tell the future?" "What kinda question is that, of course I can't tell the future" "But I heard you talk to your friend about being able to predict the future." "George, right?" "Yes" "Well George I don't know who you are and why you want to know about the telling the future thing but seriously don't call here again, good bye." "Wait" Sam pleaded but it was too late. "I think we need to catch her outside of her house like we did at first."

Man people are crazy Krissy thought to herself. As she was turning she caught a glimpse of a man in the corner of her eye, knowing that her dad wasn't home yet she quickly turned to see who was in her house. Not seeing anyone she shook her head to clear it. 'I must be tired' Krissy thought to herself. It wasn't the first time she saw the man with the green shirt and a slight beer belly out of the corner of her eye, she just never thought about it before,


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, I'm going to the mall." Krissy yelled from inside the house. 'Finally' the boys thought, 'she's leaving.' "What are you going to do there?" Another voice, presumably mom asked. "I'm going to look around and take a walk" Krissy answered back, "I'll be home in an hour. I love you mom, bye. Bye baby cakes see you later." Then the door opened revealing Krissy.

"Hey Dean, let's meet up with her at the mall, maybe it will freak her out less." "Sure Sam." Dean replied as he started the car and headed to the mall to await Krissy. The mall they pulled up to was fairly large but not too many people were shopping. The mall was nice, HD TVs were everywhere showing the mall's commercials and it had a sense of cleanness to it that older malls loose.

The boys started to stroll down the lower level of the mall when they passed a Build-a-Bear store. Dean looked in and was slightly stunned by the mass of kids, bears, and bright colors. "Sammy, you want a teddy bear?" Dean asked with a smirk. "No, but I think Krissy does, look, she's in there." Krissy was talking to one of the store workers just inside the store. "Come on man, let's go inside." "I knew you wanted a teddy bear Sam." "Shut up Dean." As the boys walked inside the store they were suddenly met with loud, bubbly, happy music. "Sam, this music makes me want to shoot…Teddy Bears. Where's my gun?" "Dean, there's kids here, you can't say that." "I'm sure I'm not the first person to say that." True to what he said, he wasn't the first to say that, twice earlier that day a mother and an uncle said the same thing. What surprised the brothers the most was nobody was suppressed two young men dressed in dark clothes had not raised any eyebrows. 'Just how many twenty something year old guys walk in this store looking like us' Dean thought to himself. The boys made there way to Krissy, standing behind her waiting for her to finish her conversation with the worker. The boys were again surprised that she didn't seem to be asking how to build a bear instead she almost seems to be making fun of the worker. Then the worker looked around Krissy straight at the boys and said, "Hello, welcome to build a bear, what brings you in today?" "We're just waiting for someone" Sam answered quickly. Krissy turned at that voice and was not happy at who she ran into.

"You two again" she said in mild discuss, "What do you want?" The worker seeing as he was obviously in the middle of a conversation he had no idea about walked away. "We just want to ask you about how you can predict the future." "I CAN'T." Krissy yelled as she walked out of the store and away from prying eyes. The boys hurriedly followed her out of the store, matching her strides. "Bonnie and Clyde, right?" "No, George and Donny" Sam sighed. "Right, George and Donny, the truth is I just guess... I always have. The conversation with my friend was about whether or not I can tell the future. I use to be really good at it but the older I get the more it goes away. Anyway she told me that every Japanese person she has ever met can GUESS the future correctly." "You're Japanese?" "Yeah, well half, which may be why it's harder, I'm starting to loose it to the German part of me." "That's all?" Sam asked in a disappointed voice. "That's all; there is nothing special about me." said Krissy.

Just as Krissy was turning away from the boys to go and do whatever it was she was going to she saw a man in the corner of her eye. It was a mall with people walking around so that wasn't so surprising but she recognized him. The same looking man from her house so she turned fully to get a better look at him but he was gone. "Was there just a man in a green… never mind" Krissy said quickly continuing to walk forward. "What did you see?" Sam asked not being able to hold the curiosity out of his voice. "Oh it's just that I keep seeing a man wearing a green shirt out of the corner of my eye but it must be my imagination. Probably like seeing my mom in cow pajamas" "What?" Dean asked clearly surprised by the cow pajamas. "Oh, when I was little I use to see my mom in her cow pajamas walking around the house when she wasn't home or when she was in the front room. I called it my mom's ghost, but she's not dead so it was my imagination." "And this guy you see now, what does he look like exactly?" "Well he's probably about 55, salt and pepper hair, he wears a green shirt and worn out pants, but I don't know what color. He has a bit of a belly and looks like he hasn't shaved in a week."


End file.
